Escaping The Past
by Pam Marks and Baby Kitty
Summary: Tommy's all grown up and doesn't need a hero in shining armor anymore
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - We still don't own them physically and *sniffles* sadly never legally will. But then we do have their immortal souls to toy with so I guess it balances. ^_^ 

Authors note - We've made a few...okay more then a few assumptions here, for example making Jason the White Ranger, and also clarifying Tommy as the Black Ranger before he even admits he has that gem on the show. But guess what we control THIS world and personally think our idea of making Jase a Ranger again makes sense, so deal with it and love us for it. 

**Time frame** - We've skipped ahead a few months to after Tommy has admitted he's the holder of the black gem and Jason has reveled himself as the White Ranger. As we have no clue how that goes down on the show, you will be favored with flash backs of it happening in later parts. *Bows* Thank you. 

Summary - Oh Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, he just draws trouble to him wherever he goes. 

Escaping the Past 

Tommy

(December 15th, 2004) 

"I would like to remind you Dr. Oliver that you are a teacher here, not a friend. It is your job to keep the students under control and get them out of this school, not entertain them, is that clear?" Glaring at me over her far too lush, high and mighty principle's desk, she is really working my last nerve today. School let out two hours ago and I'm still stuck here, getting a freaking lecture on my 'unethical' behavior. I let Kira play her guitar the last five minutes of class, so what?! She finished everything and so did the rest of the class and if this witch won't just let me let them go, what's the harm with Kira entertaining everyone? 

Leaning back as much as the hard wood chair will allow me to, I pull at my tie once more, wanting nothing more right now then to rip it off, get out of this dress shirt, and go home. I have the kids' midterms to grade, along with the extra credit I offered and surprisingly half the class actually attempted. Go them. "Mrs. Randall, as I explained, they had all finished their exams and had nothing to do but sit and fidget, I just didn't see the harm in letting her strum her guitar and keep them all quiet." Why are you arguing? This is pointless, just go damn it, admit you were wrong even though you weren't and leave it at that. 

Leaning on her desk and giving me such an evil glare, I'm actually taken back, she snorts at me. "Dr. Oliver, consider this your final warning, I've been watching you and frankly your teaching techniques, if they can even be considered that, are questionable at best. You are constantly leaving school grounds in the middle of the day, asking other teachers to cover for you, with no explanation for your disappearances. Also according to my records you have attended a total of four staff meetings this semester." Well that's not so bad, right? 

"Well four isn't bad, right?" I mean how many could there have been, five maybe six total. 

"Considering there have been thirty two total, I'd say it really is." Oops. Well how many has Jason attended huh? He's a teacher here, true he started after I did, but I know he couldn't have been to more then four of those meetings either. "Even the new history teacher, Mr. Scott has attended more then you and he has only been here half the time you have." Perfectionist. 

"Alright, I'll do better, I promise." And suddenly I'm sixteen again, great. What is with her anyways though? She's just...evil. 

"See that you do." Closing what I guess is my file; she stands and gives me one more malevolence look. "Well is there something more you need?" No I think you've damaged my ego enough for today, thanks. 

"No, I'll just let myself out." Standing and grabbing my shoulder bag, I tiredly head out of the dark and wickedly decorated office. Something about that woman is so evilly familiar. Maybe I'm just tired, s'been a hell of a few months, Jason coming back into my life, those kids and the dino gems, teaching teenagers how to do something other then to talk obnoxiously and skip class. Sigh, when the hell did I grow up. 

~*~*~*~ 

(20 min. later, Dr. Oliver residence/two story hideaway) 

Pulling into the dirt and gravel driveway, I kill the engine on my baby and grab my books and leather shoulder bag, so many papers to grade, and damn me, I promised to have them back to them before their break next week, which means I only have tonight, Thursday, and Friday left to get it done. "Be a teacher I said, it'll be easy and fun I said. Be on the other end of the grading scale, have some peace and quiet. God I'm such an idiot." 

Heading up to the house and watching the sun dip lower behind the trees, I can't help but mellow a bit at the serene sight. I love living out here. Yeah it was a pain in the ass to have the house done, but still, it's just really nice and calming, if not just a bit lonely at times. 

Putting my key in the lock, I frown as it won't turn before trying the handle and shaking my head when I realize I've once more left the damn door unlocked. I know, I know, bad me, but I live in the middle of nowhere and let's face it I really don't have anything worth stealing in the house part. Letting it go and walking into the dim hall, I close and lock the door, barely keeping hold of my books and bag in the process. Moving quickly to the messy living room, stupid kids coming over here, leaving pizza boxes and video games everywhere. I drop all my stuff onto the floor, kicking an empty penutbutter jar out of my way. Conar, I swear I'm gonna strangle him. 

"What a mess. I swear when they come over next time I'm giving them all maid's uniforms and putting them to work." Pulling my papers from the bag, I toss the tests in one pile and the extra credit in another, growling as I pick up a Sourcream and Onion potato chip bag. "Jason." Tossing it on the table and slipping out of my jacket, tie and shoes, I set the clothes aside and nearly trip over the guitar lying on the floor by the coffee table. Picking it up with a louder growl and setting it on the table, "Kira." I nearly knock over the video game boxes sitting on it already. "Ethan. I give up." Leaving it all, I move back to the papers. 

"God I'm never going to get anything done, I don't even know what I was thinking, I should have just passed them all and called it quits." Starring down at the work in near disgust, I'm just about to lay out on the floor to get to work when the cold sharp steal tip of what is no doubt a dagger grazes the back of my neck. Shit. 

"You always were a quitter, Thomas. It was certainly one of your many faults." The low growl makes my blood run cold. The voice is a bit off, but I still know it nonetheless. 

"Mercer." The name coming out of my mouth in a clumsy and childishly scared manner, I mentally kick myself for showing my fear so plainly. Calm down, just calm down Tommy, you're strong, you are the holder of the Raptor gem and you are once more leader of the Power Rangers, you are not afraid of him, not afraid, not afraid. Turning slowly, and wincing as he only keeps the tip of the knife pressed against my neck enough to remind me it's there. I brace myself and gaze up into his fa-oh dear lord he looks worse then I remember! I think his face is melting now! I mean the first time I saw him looking like this, that day, I nearly lost my lunch in front of Kira and the others, but that was at a distance at least, this, this is just, oh god don't puke on him, don't. 

"Thought you could get away from me didn't you, you stupid brat." Hand lashing out he strikes me across the face hard enough to send me sprawling to the floor, stunned momentarily. Fuck, of all the things I don't need right now this is one of them. "Well, I have to say it's been amusing watching you run around and play super hero, but I've grown bored of it and it's time to end the games and remind you of the rules you've obviously forgotten." 

Okay now is not the time to lay here, stupid, move! Get up, Tom! Get up now! Rules, punishments, you remember all that? The shock therapy? The whips? The drugs that made you want to puke from sun up to sun down? Do you want that again? Well then move, stupid! Scrambling to my feet just as his scaled hand comes toward me, I make it a good three feet before my ankle is grabbed and I hit the floor hard. At least this time it was my face and not my ass. 

"Now you weren't thinking of running again were you?" The taunting and still pissed voice makes me cringe. "Especially after last time when you not only ran but also blew up everything I'd worked for!" Um, did I do that? Hehe, no, no must have me confused with someone else you tortured and manipulated and forced into building dinosaur robot creatures of destruction. When I give him my best 'I'm an innocent puppy' look he sneers and I know I'm so dead. "Don't even try it, Thomas, I know you set those bombs and took out the security and back up systems. You've been a very, _very_ bad puppy." 

"Pl-please, please I'm sorry, I just, I...yer evil! I couldn't let you do that and, god look at you! Look what you've become! The outside of you finally matches the inside and it's sick and twisted and you need help!" Or to be killed, damn me for not doing that when I blew the compound! 

"No, Thomas, right now I think you're the one that should be looking for help. By the way, love the house, you know what they say location, location, location, and I must say your choice of location, the middle of nowhere, with no neighbors or friends to hear you scream, very nice." Dragging me by the ankle toward the stairs, I try to grab anything and everything possible to stop him. No don't grab the peanutbutter jar! No not the Cheetto bag either, stupid! Finally reaching the stairs, I latch onto the banister for dear life. I'm dead, so dead, there won't be enough of me for Jase or the others to piece together and bury. 

"No! Please no! I'll be good! I'll fix it! I-I promise, just please!" I don't want to know what he has planned. I don't want to think of his reasons for taking me upstairs instead of back to his base. I just need to keep holding onto this railing or I'm s-ow! As the swift kick bruises two of my ribs, I release the railing and get literally dragged up the remaining stairs, my body banged and damaged with every step he hauls me up. 

Body screaming at the rough treatment, I claw my nails into the hard wood floor as I'm pulled down the upstairs hall and into my room. I also don't want to know how he knows which room of the three up here is mine. 

"Shut up, bitch, I've heard more then enough of you these past few months. You had your chances to come back and beg forgiveness and you didn't instead you destroyed my lovely creations, and you've been nothing but a bother. Well it ends now. You'll be good and respectful again and take your punishment like you deserve." Throwing me onto my bed, I literally stop breathing for a few seconds as I feel my panic at the familiarness of it all hit me. I can't let this happen, not now, not again, not when I've been doing so good and come so far and fixed myself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_(4 years ago, Mercer/Oliver Island) _

Setting down the last of the 'crystal bombs' as I like to call them, because of their glassy outer shells, I heave a sigh and flip it's switch activating it. "That's it then, one in each of the main the chambers...no turning back now, Tommy boy." 

Walking away from it, I quickly head into the main control room and scan the computer monitors to see if I can locate my psychotic tormentor and one time trusted partner. Son of a bitch, what am I saying, he was never my trusted partner, he was using me from the beginning only then it was pure manipulation instead of the abuse and threats. Well no more ya psychotic son of a bitch. I may die trying to end this all, but at least this way the rest of the world will be safe. "Personally though, Tom, ya gotta admit you both probably just watched one too many damn Jurassic Park movies and it just rotted his brain before yours." Hehe, see maybe about to die but I still have a sense of humor. 

Not seeing him anywhere on the monitors, I sit down at the main computer, the nerve center for our whole base of operations here. Pulling the dark blue disk from my pocket I slide it on into the computer and bring it up. Funny how something so small and meager can hold such a huge virus. "Okay, okay now to just-" As the crash and faint noise snaps me to attention; I pause for only a second. "Just do it and get out of here." Time's up buddy boy. As the screen suddenly goes dark green, and the other computers that had been showing calculations, security codes, and various details on my genetic research do the same, I get up and remove the detonator from my pocket. All those bombs, all controlled by one little device that fits in my palm, and they said Billy was the smart one. 

Taking one more glance at the crashing and dying computers, I head out, only to find myself face to face with what looks like the new and improved models of my cyberelectronic raptors. Okay I definitely did not make them able to stand up like that now all he had to do is give them human arms and a human shape, this is what I'm talken about here, just doesn't respect my work. "Well, let's see if he'll respect this, huh guys." Hitting the button on my 'toy' I haul ass as the first explosions rocks the compound. Fuck, fuck, fuck, not good, so not good! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

As his claws and dagger rip through my clothes and into my skin, I'm sharply and cruelly jerked back to the present time and my present pain and life or death situation. Have to get out of this! Have to get him off me and go now! Where are those bombs when you need 'em? "Where is it?!" Where's what?! Pulling the shreds of my clothes off, I am in huge trouble here, as he looks at both my healed wrists. "Give it to me and maybe I'll let you remain conscious." Tell me what it is and I'll give it to you! 

"W-what? What do you want, I don't have anything." Okay this whole mutation thing really must have screwed him up here, and if my body wasn't screaming in agony already from the knife slashes, I'd- 

"The gem! Where is the gem you little fuck?!" Pinning me to the mattress and putting all his weight on me I can't breath. It feels like he's slammed me in the chest with blocks of cement. Air, I need air now! 

"Pl-please air, can't, can't bre..." Get off me! Moving some of the weight off my probably crushed ribs and lungs, he growls down menacingly at me. "I don't have it." You think if I did have it on me right now I'd be in this position? Heeeeell no. Stopped me though, had to leave it in the control room this morning. 

As the sharp smack, makes my vision blur and mouth fill with coppery blood, I know I'm dead if he doesn't get my gem in the next few seconds. "How dare you lie to me!" As the weight is suddenly lifted, I get a second of relief, before my wrists are secured to the bed rails and the horrific pain starts once more. "Where is it?! Tell me now or I swear I'll rip you apart right here, I won't even wait until I get you back to the base!" I doubt he'd wait anyways to be honest. 

Trying to pull into my self, I try my damnedest to distance my mind from the pain, he'll stop eventually, he has to and when he does I'll still be alive. Horribly scared and messed up, but alive. Just hang in there, have to hang in there, if I just concentrate I can barely feel it rig-OW! Shit I felt that one! 

"You stupid brat! You take the gem that should have been mine! You destroy nearly all of my work! And now, now you give the other gems to a bunch of children, who I should turn into tyranadons, or better yet turn back into pre-evolved slim!" Having a bad day are we? As the belt now takes the place of the knife I squeeze my eyes shut tighter and bite my tongue nearly clear through to keep from giving him the pleasure of hearing me scream. I won't let him win; I let him have it before, but never again! Never you hear me you son of a bitch, never! 

To be continued.... 


	2. Too Late?

Disclaimer - We still don't own them physically and *sniffles* sadly never legally will. But then we do have their immortal souls to toy with so I guess it balances. ^_^ 

Authors note - We've made a few...okay more then a few assumptions here, for example making Jason the White Ranger, and also clarifying Tommy as the Black Ranger before he even admits he has that gem on the show. But guess what we control THIS world and personally think our idea of making Jase a Ranger again makes sense, so deal with it and love us for it. ****

Time frame - We've skipped ahead a few months to after Tommy has admitted he's the holder of the black gem and Jason has reveled himself as the White Ranger. As we have no clue how that goes down on the show, you will be favored with flash backs of it happening in later parts. *Bows* Thank you. 

Summary - Just how much is Tommy into dinosaurs? Time to hear his tail. This story is about to get very interesting indeed. 

Too Late?

Tommy

(December 15th, 2004) 

Someone kill me. Please, just slit my throat and kill me already. As the pain amazingly increases still, I really wish I had the energy to piss him off enough to make him just kill me, anything but this. Sobbing in agony and submission, I've given up trying to jerk my hands free of the shackles he's bound them with. My wrists are scrapped raw now I'm sure, along with the rest of me. 

Blood soaking the sheets under and around me, I'm amazed I'm still alive with all I've lost, but then Mercer always did know just exactly how far he was able to go whether it be with people or his experiments...or both. 

Finally growing tired, he tosses his last tool aside, before wiping his bloody hands off on my back. "You always were a good pet. Probably the only thing you were good for." Sneering and moving off of the bed, and me he throws a few more comments my way that I don't want to catch. When I curl up on my side as much as the restraints will allow, he now sounds a bit more then pissed. "Stop it. You always were such a human about everything! You act like all this is new to you." Yeah well guess I just forgot what it was like to be one of those lab bunnies that has their ears clipped and paws dipped in acid and brains cut open; you mutated, reptile-headed freak. 

Shutting my mouth tightly in an attempt to stop my crying, I try to focus again on something, anything else than what just happened. Not thinking about how he's gonna drag me back to his new twisted base and probably turn me into some freak like him. Nope not thinking about, well not that I'm not a freak like him already, well slightly. When muttering, he finally frees me from the shackles; I know it's all over. There is no way I can get out of here and get help, or even down to the control room and get my morpher. No cannot lead him to the control room, that would be bad, Tom, very bad. 

"Get up." Is he kidding me? I'm bleeding from every inch of my body not to mention how he'd gotten me in the face and eye with the belt. "I said get up!" Okay trying to get up then. 

Hiccuping and pushing myself up in the pool of blood, I don't even make it halfway before falling right back down. Ow! Not good. After two more failed attempts I give up. I'm just going to lay here and moan and cry weakly and wait to pass out or die. Do whatever you want to me; I give up. 

Growling and hissing, he yanks me up by the neck, throwing me like a rag doll into the nearest wall. Why can't I pass out or just die already?! Oh look, I made the wall all red. Sagging in a heap to the floor and burying/protecting my face in my arms, I can hear him moving about the room. I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know, I don't wan-ow! Not that arm! I think that arm's broken! Yanked up by my worse arm, he tosses me back on the bed halfway. Don't like this, bad, bad feeling. Will you please just kill me? 

"You worthless, pathetic, creature." At least I don't have a mutated, melty, lizard head. "You love studying dinosaurs so much but yet you refuse to accept being a part of them, well once I get you back to the compound well fix that. You'd look just fabulous with your nice belly full of scales, perhaps we'll do something about that common face of yours, yes a nice green and purple snout, perhaps a forked tongue, we can do that easily enough with just a knife." He will too, I know he will, it's not like this is the first time he's tried it, come to think of it I was really lucky the last time, I walked away looking normal for the most part. Just think Tom, if you hadn't been semi protected by the gem, you could look like him right now instead of just having your hideable problem. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_(4 years prior, Mercer/Oliver Island) _

"Fix it! Fix it!" Looking at Mercer pleadingly as I jump around the lab trying to take my mind off the pain, I once more smack myself with the god awful deformity growing out of my butt. How could this happen?! When could this happen?! This is insane! I said I wanted to create dinosaurs not be one myself! 

"Okay first of all, this is not exactly a zit, Thomas, I can't rub some cream on you and make it go away." Looking at the blood he'd extracted from my new tail, he sighs and rubs his temples. "It's part of your body, Thomas. It's grown from an extension of your spinal cord and from the scans and tissue samples I've taken, it's got the same make up of a reptilian tail, interesting." It is not interesting damn it! It's horrible and it hurts! "It would appear you're spine has elongated considerably, and the 'scales' as you refer to the darkened skin, are more related to actual flesh then scales, very interesting indeed." 

Grabbing his arm, I pull him around to face me. "Will you stop saying that! Why are you not more concerned here?! What if I somehow got some of the DNA we were working on in me? What if this isn't the only change that's gonna happen? Help me and stop standing there saying this is interesting, damn it! I need a doctor, or a hospital, do something!" Why doesn't he seem more concerned here?! 

Looking at me a bit miffed, he shakes his head. "You're over reacting." I have a tail! This is not over reacting! "Calm yourself and try to think of this logically. Say I took you back to the mainland and to a hospital, what do you think they're going to do to you?" 

"Probably care a hell of a lot more about this than you obviously do!" What am I gonna do? I can't have a tail, it's nearly to the floor, dear god I'm a mutated freak! 

"Yes they will, and do you know why? Because they will very quickly have you moved to a glass room where they'll poke and probe you and do about fifty dozen painful experiments on you and you're new...friend. Now do you really want to live out the rest of your days that way? Or would you rather calm yourself and let me find a way to fix this." I'd feel better about it if I didn't think I'd be getting the same fifty dozen experiments here too. 

When I take a few breaths and mutter fix it, he nods patiently. "Good. Now then, calmly tell me just how did you say this happened again?" 

"I told you I don't know! I was sitting in my room feeling really lonely and bad and sick and all the sudden the pain nearly knocked me out and when it finally settled, I look back and it's there!" Okay so that's not exactly the whole truth, there was that whole matter with the gem, but I'm not even sure if I trust him enough to tell him that now. He's been acting so weird lately and the rush of power I got when I held the gem, I know that rush, I've gotten it too many times before to not understand what it means now. Besides, it's a rock. True, it might very well be a rock from some Rangering planet considering how it felt, but it shouldn't make me grow a tail! And now that I'm on the matter, I think it's a hell of a lot more likely I just somehow got some of our samples or DNA we're working on in me. 

"Well...I suppose I could cut it off." What?! It's nearly to the ground and as thick as my arm, oh and not to mentioned attached to me! How are you gonna cut it off?! 

"No!" Holding the stupid thing, I may not like it, but I don't exactly want an ax or laser taken to it. Besides it's not hurting so bad now. "Just make it go back to normal, make it go away." 

"I can't. I don't know exactly how you suddenly got it thus I can't make it suddenly go away." Looking at the samples again, why isn't he caring more here?! "Hmm...you said it happened when you were alone and upset...perhaps it's linked to your emotions you're body seems to be producing an excessive amount of hormones right now so perhaps if you stop crying and calm yourself it'll reduce to a smaller size or go away as you say." Real helpful, and what if it doesn't? "Why don't you go back to your room and lay down for a while." 

"But-" Why isn't he seeing how wrong this is?! 

"Go. I'll check on you later, but there's nothing I can do now, so you might as well go lay down and calm yourself. I'll figure something out, don't worry." Why am I not comforted? 

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Two hours and one sedated nap later) 

"Ow." Sitting up with a groan, I absently reach back to touch my new appendage only to find nothing but a very bad sore spot on my lower back. "What the....it's gone." Looking back, I breath a huge sigh of relief to see it is indeed gone and there's not skin missing, so Mercer apparently didn't hack it off. Oh thank you, oh my god, I feel so much better now, I feel like jumping up and down, or running, or yelling, but I...I...I kind of miss it. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I pull the black gem from my pocket and frown as it shines almost metrically in the dim room lighting. That couldn't have been from this, it just couldn't have been. "What do you wanna bet it's more than likely from all those test and meds Mercer's been giving you, huh Tom?" I'm sorry but he didn't exactly seem concerned or surprised to see the thing. I think it's about time I did a little investigating. First thing's first though, I need to find out just what triggers my new 'friend' there. The last thing I need is to walking down the hall and suddenly having it breaking through the small of my back again. 

Pocketing the gem and getting up, I move to the door. "Let's see just what he's been doing to 'help' me since I've gotten here." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Clinging to him, only on instinct so I don't collapse in anguish, I'm finally dragged from the room and back down the stairs nearly falling down twice. I really wish I had my tail right now, but what luck, can't control when the damn thing grows and recedes any more than I can control Mercer really. But man would that be nice to smack him with it. I still say the psycho's the one responsible for it too, he altered me somehow with all those tests and drugs he did, claiming they were to help me, right, had he helped me anymore I'd probably look like him now. 

Once more I can't help but wonder if my gem actually aided in my mutation or restrained it to a minimum. Maybe if I hadn't claimed the gem, I would look like he does. Bad, bad thoughts, now is just not the time. 

"Food now." Dragging me to the kitchen and throwing me on the wood floor, he turns around and moves back for the living room. Um...what? Obviously he's cracked. 

Crawling back toward the entrance to the main room I cringe as I see him on my laptop. Fuck, okay I know most of my files are down stairs in the lair, but still I don't remember all I've put on the laptop and who knows what I might have stuck on there and forgotten to take off. Have to do something; I can't let him find out...well whatever he doesn't know. 

Moving back toward the fridge and cabinets, already knowing I probably have nothing left, I quickly and quietly check under the sink, unable to contain a smile as I see the canister of Genax, a very potentate dry acid used to dissolve bone. Good thing to use if you want to literally get to the inside of a bone without sawing it or breaking it. "Just add water...or I'm sure stomach acid and saliva would do the trick too." Yer going down Mercer, don't care if half you're outsides are scale plated, ten to zero says yer organs can still be eaten through with this. 

Pulling myself up off the floor with the help of the countertop, I grab a box of cereal, hardly any left, but more then enough to do the job. Dumping the powder in, and closing and shaking the box some, I give a look a back out to the main room. He's not in my line of sight right now, but I can already see him sitting there growling at my computer and then, yep then it's chow time. Hehe, give me a tail, and electrical shocks, and blood tests, and beatings, and oh yeah you just thought you'd rule the world didn't you, well guess what, it ends now. 

Moving slowly, I take the cereal to him, trying to look scared as I set it down on the desk beside him. Okay no more playing with the files, chow time, come on, eat up, you deranged psychopath. Eat already! 

Looking at the cereal then slowly up at me, I know that look. Taking a clumsy, but slightly fast step back, I barely miss being hit in the head as he throws the box at me. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think this is amusing?!" Well no! You went and ruined my murder attempt! "I'm a carnivore, Thomas! A meat eater, you do know what that means don't you?!" Before I can move this time though, the hand contacts with my already damaged cheek, sending my head snapping to the side. 

Feeling the sting in my eyes, I back away as much as I can from my one time best friend and partner, keeping a hand over my scratched and now bleeding cheek. "I-I'm sorry. I just, I didn't have anything else, I, I please, I'm sorry." I'm sorry I didn't kill you in the fucking explosion that's what I'm sorry for. That's it! I am not dying and I am not letting him leave here alive! How am I going to get my bracelet? How am I gonna get past him and down to the lair? Damn it all. 

Perhaps believing I'm truly ready to return to the life of his lap dog or dino, he makes an approving noise and steps out of my personal space. "Good now I know you don't want to go back upstairs now do ya?" Maybe if I can be calm this time and get to my gem first...okay he's waiting for an answer and do you wanna piss him off again and go back up there? Um, no. 

Shaking my head feverishly I let out a weak whimper, which is only half faked, as the pain is doubling quickly with me being forced to stand here like this. "No. No please no." Taking a few steps back, I cringe as my back hits the wall. Sliding down the wall, unable to remain up any longer, I feel the wetness left behind on the plaster, that's decorum for ya, bloodstains on the walls. S'all the rage in the projects I'm sure. 

"Good boy, I knew you'd come around again to my way of thinking." Are you still talking? Can you shut up now? Going back to my laptop, I have no clue what he thinks he's going to find. Does he think that thing is waterproof? I jumped off the island into the ocean for crying out loud, you think I swam with the laptop? Whatever, far be it for me to point out logic to the mutant. 

Eyes focused on the entrance to the lair, I wonder if I can make it over there before Mercer gets up. Holy crap! Geez okay no need to slam my laptop like that, it doesn't like it when you do that. Striding back over to me, he quickly grabs my wounded arm and yanks me back up. Shit ow, hurt arm, not the hurt arm! 

"You little bitch." What'd I do?! I was just sitten here! "Wiping your laptop was not a good idea, Thomas. Now you're going to have to be punished again and I think this time you should pay a visit to the shock therapy room cause you haven't been there in a while." Again I didn't wipe anything it's a new laptop damn it! I think that mutation growing on your head has eaten away your brain! And no! No more electrical 'help'! No! No! No! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_(5 years prior Mercer/Oliver Island) _

"I-I don't know about this." Fidgeting on the table I suddenly do not feel good about this in the least. Mercer, um...maybe, maybe I don't feel so sick after all." I don't think this is a good way to cure the stomach flu, or whatever seems to have hit me these past few months. 

"Thomas, come on now, trust me. The best way to combat these tropical aliments is with specific head on tough therapy. Now do you honestly think I'd let anything happen to you?" Um...well lately I'm not so sure, I mean he's been down right mean on occasions these days, but I guess he does know what he's doing. Not to mention I feel like I'm going to puke every ten minutes, so what have I got to lose. 

Strapping my other wrist down fairly tightly, he moves to the control panel off to the side of the table. I should never have watched those old horror movies. "Um, is..uh...Merc?" Maybe kinda sorta changing my mind here and not thinking the sick feelings are all that bad. 

"Don't worry, Thomas, I know exactly what I'm doing." Some how that's not very comforting as a-ah! Ow! What the hell was that?! I thought this was a tickle or jolt but god that was painful! Okay well yes very therapeutic, so all done now, right? Ri-ah! Ow! Ow! Ow! 

"O-okay better now, all, all better, no more." Pulling against the restraints, I want these wires off me now! No more lying on the table in my boxers with the painful wires now, I'd rather have the sick feeling, yep hurling all day beats this. 

"Thomas, baby, calm down, now just fifteen or twenty more and you should be feeling as good as new." What?! Okay up now! Up, want up n-ow! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Shh now, let's not start that." Running a scaled hand through my short and sweaty hair, and another over my damaged cheek, he is far to close to my face. Okay stop shaking and breath, calm down and breath, it's not going to be good if you pass out. "It's time to go now, and take y-" 

"Tommy. Hey bro ya there?" Oh thank you god. Eep! As I'm yanked back against Mercer, that damn bloody dagger back at my throat, I silently curse. Nice Jase, just announce yer here, don't save me, now knock and let the psycho know too. "Tommy come on, open up bro it's me and Kira." You brought Kira?! Greeeat 

"I left my guitar here yesterday, Tom. I need it for band rehearsal tomorrow." Calling through the door as Jason had, she sounds really tired. It's funny how I notice that and feel bad for her when I have a damn knife to my throat. 

"Get rid of them now, or I won't only kill you, but them as well, and I think the Yellow Ranger's head would look very nice mounted on my wall." The hiss and forked tongue caressing my ear, I cringe and take a few calming breathes. 

"I'll bring Kira's guitar to school tomorrow and give it to her there. I'm too lazy and exhausted to move from the couch right now guys. Sorry about not leaving the door unlocked, but I'm just so beaten that I can't move. I told you I am too old for this crap, Kira." Okay I stressed the word beaten there, and that too old crap, come on see something's wrong here. Please, see it. 

After a pause, I nearly sink back to the floor in rage and disappointment. "Alright, Tommy get some rest then, bro. We'll see ya tomorrow and you are not too old for this crap. Zordon told us stories of Rangers who were Rangers their whole lives, so get over it already, you're destined for it." Yes well those Rangers didn't have tails and aid in research that's probably going to wipe out humanity. I'm so dead. 

To be continued....... 

"So what'd you think?" Rene looks to the reading over the latest part, Tom, as Pam lays on the bed watching 'Muffy the Vampire Layer' 

Taking his glasses off, Tommy sighs and shakes his head. "They left? That's it they just left me there?" 

"No...I mean they didn't leave YET." Rene says trying to keep from giving anything away to the frowning Ranger. 

Throwing a pillow at them, Pam growls. "Can you two keep it down, I can't hear what they're saying!" 

Frowning more and throwing the pillow back, Tom huffs. "It's a cheesy porno they don't exactly have that much dialogue you know. Besides don't you have homework." 

"Keep it up DUDE and I'll cut yer tail off." Pam mutters. 


	3. I Should Have Been There

Disclaimer – We still don't own them physically and *sniffles* sadly never legally will. But then we do have their immortal souls to toy with so I guess it balances. ^_^ 

Authors note – We've made a few…okay more then a few assumptions here, for example making Jason the White Ranger, and also clarifying Tommy as the Black Ranger before he even admits he has that gem on the show. But guess what we control THIS world and personally think our idea of making Jase a Ranger again makes sense, so deal with it and love us for it. 

Time frame – We've skipped ahead a few months to after Tommy has admitted he's the holder of the black gem and Jason has reveled himself as the White Ranger. As we have no clue how that goes down on the show, you will be favored with flash backs of it happening in later parts. *Bows* Thank you. 

Summary – Oh Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, he just draws trouble to him wherever he goes. 

I Should Have Been There 

Jason 

(December 15th, 2004) 

"I'm sorry, but I'm just too beat to get up. I promise I'll bring it by in the morning though, okay Kira?" As his voice comes back, I know something's wrong here. He just sounds wrong and what's this crap about can't get up? No I just don't buy it especially when I have a key to the place and can let myself in. 

"Bu-" Cutting Kira off, I shake my head. 

Leaning over to her, I whisper in a low and falsely not worried voice. "No, take my car, and go home. I'm gonna stay here and see if I can figure out what's wrong, and I'll bring yer guitar to you in the morning or borrow his jeep and bring it by later tonight." Handing her the keys and pushing her off the porch in a go on already way, she gives me one more confused look. 

"Well okay." Still unsure what's wrong with me now, she looks once more at the door. "Bye Tom, see ya in class tomorrow." Maybe, maybe not. 

"Bye guys." The voice shaking now, I know that sound. It's the sound you have when someone has a knife or blaster to yer back and you have to pretend like everything is perfectly fine and normal. 

Staying right next to the solid door so I can't be seen from the window, I watch as Kira pulls away from the house and heads off back down the path to the road. Sliding around the porch once she's gone, I wait another few breaths to look in through the side window. Oh shit. 

Pinned up against the far wall by none other then the triumphant looking Mercer, bloody knife to his throat, is my one time best friend. Okay have to do something here and have to do it fast…okay well he's lowering the knife, that's a plus at least. 

Pressing my ear to the not-so-thick glass on the window, I can make them out well enough. "Good job, Thomas. But I'm not too surprised, after all you seem to be an expert at lying and covering things up." Yeah keep talking lizard face. 

Moving from the glass and quickly scanning the porch and yard, I pick up the first thing that looks reasonable enough to do the damage I want. Would morph, but then this is just a bit more on a personal level. This isn't a battle. He's attacked him at home and unarmed; unacceptable. Holding the three foot pipe firmly, I dig my copy of his house key out of my pocket and hurry around to the back of the house. 

Unlocking the back door slowly and silently, I ease it open, holding back a growl as a loud smack and thud meets my ears. He's so dead. Sliding into the kitchen and then to the entryway to the main room, I tighten my hold on my lovely temporary weapon, silently sliding up behind them. 

"Now get up, we're going and don't make me repeat myself. You give me the slightest bit of trouble and I swear I'll cut your vocal cords and scale plate every inch of your body in g-" Slamming the pole into the side of his head, I really hope that cracked his skull, sure as hell hit hard enough to do some damage that's for sure. 

Watching as he slams into the wall and leaves a decent dent in it, I smirk. Oh come on get up, it's been a long time since I've played baseball and I think my batting needs some more work. "Stay away from him, he's not going anywhere, you deranged freak." Standing between him and Tom, I wait to see what he'll do, if he's smart he'll run, if not, I'll make him wish he had. 

I watch as he slowly gets to his feet sorry he can still stand and determined to fix that little problem before he turns tail and runs. "He's mine you pathetic human!" Like hell he is! 

"He's not yours! He'll never be yours; if anything he's mine!" Whoa, okay where did that one come from? Ok by the looks they're both shooting me; I better say something fast here. You know, suddenly I don't even care! I am sick of this psycho always saying this 'he's mine' crap during battles or making these idiotic comments that only Tommy seems to understand, and he's mine damn it, not his! "I'm the one that's known him since he was sixteen! I'm the one that nurtured his passion for dinosaurs! I'm the one that took him to all those museums and listened to him tell me every little fact imaginable about the bones! I'm the one that bought him miniature dinosaur models to put together! I'm the one that read his papers and thesis's about dinosaurs for science class! And I'm the one that he jumped on a hugged excitedly, nearly chocking me when he was accepted into the UCLA paleontology program, not you, me!" 

Hissing and growling, I think I actually have him beat before he suddenly begins to laugh. He's laughing at me?! "Oh, so that makes him yours, does it? Well tell me, where were you exactly when he flunked out of UCLA? Hmm? Or how about during his two suicide attempts?" What? Laughing harder he shakes his head. "Well I suppose since I actually set the last one up, that shouldn't count, but still the first one was all his doing." 

Losing some of my grip on the pole, I look down to see Tom looking at the ground and shaking badly, but yet not outrageously denying any of this. You didn't, you wouldn't…Tom? "You lying son of a bi-" 

"Lying am I? Now what would be the fun in that? If you don't believe me then just look closely at his wrists, I'm sure there are still scars there. But then I suppose working at McDonalds and living in a rat hole apartment on the bad side of a city like Los Angeles will do that to a human." You know first off you used to be human too, well in a sense anyways, and second…second… "It was all your fault you know. Did you ever even think to check on him? Hm, no I don't believe you did, and so I took him in when he lost his job after not even caring enough to show up for it. I let him perform his research, I made him stronger…alright so first I had to manipulate him into using his Power Ranger technology, but still it was done with…well not love but…affection, on some level." 

"So that's what you consider helping him? You're probably the reason he dropped out of school; you manipulated him when he was depressed, convinced him to use technology that he had no right to use for such things. That also begs the question of how you even knew he had access to it, now doesn't it? What did you do, use you're companies money and power to find out he was a Ranger, then hunt him down? You say I'm to blame here, but from what I see, it's all on you." Then why do I suddenly feel like shit? 

"Perhaps, but at least I saved him from Trent." The taunting tone makes me narrow my eyes in suspicion and before I can resist I fall into it and ask, 'who', pulling what I assume is a smile from the freak. 

"No! Please no, don't, I'll, I'll go with you, please!" Whipping around at the offer to actually surrender himself, I can't believe he just said that. Who the hell is this guy? Who would make Tommy offer his life up to a mutated freak rather then let me hear the story? Giving Mercer pleading eyes, I'm tempted to smack the boy now. What's wrong with him?! 

"Oh, what's the matter, Thomas? Don't want me to tell him about you're drunken sex acts? How Trent used you, or better yet how his girlfriend did and then his friends? How they'd get you, what's the word you used…wasted was it? And then use you, make you into their bitch? Or how about how you flunked out of UCLA after only you're first semester because of all the parties he dragged you too? Or my favorite, how you held all of the people who left you responsible, how you blamed Ja-" 

"Enough!" I don't need to hear this crap! 

Charging at him and more then ready to run him through with the makeshift weapon, a flash of green suddenly blinds me. "This isn't over you know. I will reclaim what's mine, you can both count on that." As the light dims, I let out a scream of frustration as I see he's gone. 

Damn it! I hate when they do that! Cowards, the fucking lot of 'em! Throwing the pole aside, I take a moment to get my vision to clear and my rage in check. Just wait, next time he's mine and I won't stop until I have his head, attack Tom like this and then ju-Tom! Turning back around and jumping back over the couch to where we'd left him, I quickly feel the rest of my anger replaced by fear as he's no longer there. Oh no, no, no, no, this is bad. "Tommy?!" Wiping around to view the room in a panic, I know he has to be here, he has to, he couldn't have gotten anywhere. "Tommy! Tom, answer me! Tommy it's okay now, answer me please!" 

"Go away." The tired and choked voice makes my heart sink, but at least it's something, some sign he's still conscious and here. 

"I can't. Come on, bro, come on out and let me help you." Where is he? Walking through the trashed living room, and peering into the kitchen, I still don't see him. "Tom? Tom please come out and let me help you. It's alright now, I promise it's alright…I don't care what Mercer said, baby, I don't. I'm not judging you or what you did or what went down, I just want to help you. You're hurt and you need help, please just let me take care of your wounds and then if you want me to go I will." A lie, but then what choice do I have right now? 

As the strangled sob hits me, I finally lock onto him, curled up on the stairs and holding himself tightly and protectively. Oh Tom. "D-don't want your he-help, go, go away." Right like I'm gonna leave you like this? What the hell did I leave you with before? God I know I shouldn't listen to that psycho mutant but he's right in a sense, I didn't exactly keep close contact, and…and hell how was I supposed to know what was happening? I mean a phone works both ways why didn't he just call me?! 

Grabbing a blanket off the couch, I move slowly to his shivering form. Gently I try to cover him, partly for his own comfort but partly, I'm sorry to say, because I'm about five seconds away from being sick or killing something if I have to keep looking at the blood and slash marks covering him. "Alright, it's alright now. You're safe and I'm gonna help you, okay? Just let me help you." Why is that such a hard concept? He always latched onto me when he was younger and hurt, he craved the attention, what the hell is all this 'go away' stuff now? 

"You, you don't un-understand! Ju-just go aw-away." Be a little more convinced if you weren't clinging to my shirt, baby. 

Ignoring his commands and quickly gathering him up into my arms, I head back down the few steps and toward the door. Grabbing his keys from the floor and some how managing not to drop him I manage to get out the door. "Shh, I'm gonna take you back to my apartment, you'll be safe there and I'll take care of your wounds and you can rest and explain it all to me later, okay?" 

Sobbing now and latching onto my neck, he still shakes his head no. He doesn't seem to love this idea and for the life of me I can't figure out why he's being like this. "You, you'll never un-understand, never." 

Sighing and quickly hurrying to his jeep, I don't even know what to say anymore. He's been off since I arrived in Reefside and took the power, but hell he's been civil at least! Now he just got the shit beaten out of him and god knows what else and he's acting like its all my fault and I'm the one that just had his throat on the line. This is going to be a long night. 

To be continued……. 

"Damn fucking AOL piece of shit!" Munching on a snickers bar Tommy watches amused from the couch as Rene gets cut from AOL once more and tries one more time to connect to the internet but it only reconnects her for one second then cuts her once more. 

"You know maybe you shouldn't kick it like that Rene and it'll work." He instantly shuts up however when Ren turns and glares at him giving his evil green ranger glare a run for it's money "It was just a suggestion…. um Ren you know if you shoot the computer then it won't…." Trailing off when Ren turns psychotic eyes to him and growls, he clears his throat uncomfortably "Um but then again who am I to argue with you? Shoot away! Just make sure that the gun is back in Pam's gun case when she gets home." 


End file.
